


How Do You Know When You Love Someone?

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and he's super gay for kags, hinata is arospec and confused, implied kagehina, kenma is there to help tho so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata and kenma talk about love and quality gayness</p><p>a.k.a. hinata wants to know if crushes feel different from friendships</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Know When You Love Someone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/gifts).



> Arospec Hinata because I'm all about destroying the stereotype of aro/ace people being portrayed as the "introverted" or "glum" character in a story. Hinata is a hurricane of energy and happiness, and he just happens to be aromantic. Life goes on.

 

 

 

“How do you know when you love someone, Kenma?”

Kenma curled his toes, bending over his video game. “Well, I’m not sure how it is for you, Shoyou, but for me it’s…hmm…when I feel still.”

Hinata cocked his head, squinting at his friend. “Huh?”

Kenma blushed. He pushed a strand of hair from his face and looked up at Hinata. “I get nervous around people. So a lot of times I feel this, like, buzzing inside me. And all of a sudden I want to run away, or curl up until everyone leaves. But when I’m with certain people, I guess, like, they can be soothing? And I don’t feel that knot of buzzing in me. And I feel still.” He blushed again. “That doesn’t make sense,” he muttered.

Hinata shook his head. “No, it does! I get it. So, am I one of those people?”

Kenma’s golden eyes flickered to Hinata. A rare smile reached his lips. “Yes, Shoyou, you are.”

Hinata beamed, relieved. “Good! That makes me happy.” His grin faded. “But, you’re dating Kuroo. Do you love him? Like, more?”

Kenma’s face turned as red as his volleyball jersey. He curled into himself, hiding his face behind his game. “Yes…” His voice was very small.

Hinata put out his hand, gently patting the top of Kenma’s head. He grinned at the bashful boy. “Okay, so you love him, more than you love your other friends, right? What’s that…like? What does it feel like?”

Kenma put his game down, thinking carefully. “It’s the same, kind of. Like I said, I feel still. But I also don’t _want_ to feel still. Almost like I want to be moving constantly, whether it’s running towards Tetsurou, or holding his hand, or being held by him, or walking with him, or dancing with him, or playing volleyball with him, or just being with him. I want to be still _and_ I can’t wait to _move_ with him.” Kenya shrugged. “It’s weird.”

Hinata was quiet. He curled his hands in his lap, staring down at his knuckles. “You can’t wait to move with him,” he repeated quietly.

Kenma watched Hinata, another small smile curling his lips. “You like someone, don’t you Shoyou? That’s why you’re asking.”

Hinata started. “Well! I—I don’t know… It’s hard for me to tell. Sometimes I wish…” His voice trailed off, and he gestured to himself with a pathetic waver of his hand. “I wish I wasn’t aromantic. I can’t tell… Do I like him or not?”

Kenma tilted his head. “Do you feel still around him?”

Hinata shook his head, and he smiled despite himself. “Not at all. I feel… _energized_ , like when I’m with him I can finally jump even higher than everyone on the other side of the net. Or take on the world. Or, or… _or_ _fly!_ ”

Kenma covered his mouth as a soft laugh escaped him. “Oh my god, Shoyou, you don’t like him at all. You _love_ him.”

Hinata’s eyes bulged. “What! H-hold on. That’s it? That can’t be it! Other people on my team get me hyped up too…”

Kenma arched an eyebrow. So it was a teammate. “Do they make you want to fly? Do you even realize how gay that sounded? That was some quality gay right there, Shoyou.”

“ _Kenmaaa_ ,” Hinata whined, shoving his friend in the shoulder, but he was grinning, his face red and glowing.

Kenma hummed, his eyes closed thoughtfully. “If he makes you feel happy, like you could fly, maybe you should give it a try, Shoyou. I know dating is hard for you, but just try the waters with him. Only if you want to, of course. Maybe he’ll make you happy. You deserve that,” he finished quietly.

Hinata’s lip trembled, and he buried his face in Kenma’s shirt, clinging to his shoulders. “You’re such a good friend, Kenma,” he whispered.

Kenma reached up and stroked Hinata’s soft hair, murmuring quiet things to him. They spent the rest of the night like that, until they fell asleep curled in each other’s arms. Kuroo found them the next morning still in each other’s arms, drooling over each other, and could only sigh, cracking a grin at the two close friends.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone's wondering about "the king, his prince, and the sun" i'm currently finishing the next chapter and will be updating this weekend, most likely saturday. hang in there guys, it's comin lol.


End file.
